


Soft

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Game(s), Pre-Slash, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Ephraim doesn't mind missing out on a spar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, Soft summer rain._

He was relieved when the sky opened and the raindrops began to fall. They'd scheduled a spar for the day, but Lyon once again anticipated defeat and didn't wish to disappoint Ephraim with his lack of skill or stamina.

They sat under a tree in the courtyard, knowing they'd be safe as this kind of rain usually wasn't accompanied by thunder or lightning. Oddly enough, Ephraim seemed content with this; normally, he hated when anything stood in the way of his training.

"I feel kind of peaceful right now. I mean, with the rain and all," he said. "It's...not like rain usually is. Not hard and damp and miserable."

"It's soft." Lyon smiled. "And the sun's still shining a bit, I can see it through the clouds." He leaned against Ephraim's broad shoulder, Ephraim wrapping an arm around his waist and joining their hands. "And I'm with you."

"That must be the other reason I feel like this." Ephraim laced their fingers together, and Lyon closed his eyes. "We can always spar another time. Just spending time with you is enough for me."

The soft rain fell through the branches, dampening their clothes and their hair. It wouldn't last all that long, Lyon could tell the sun was waiting for just the right moment to come out.

Ephraim's fingers were strong and warm, entwined with his, and Lyon nestled closer.

"I wish all rain could be like this."


End file.
